


Not Exactly Subtle

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of Natsu and Gray's adventures as they try and fail to keep their obvious relationship a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Happy birthday to sciencefictioness, who requested some sneaky Gratsu

"I dunno where they are, Mira!" Natsu shouted, as though this would distract the barmaid from the bizarre nature of this situation. 

Mirajane was, for once, speechless. Having sent Natsu into the freezer almost twenty minutes earlier to get her pies, she had started to worry when he hadn't returned. Having gone to look for him, only to find him standing in the freezer naked, only a waist-high barrel blocking Mira's view of his "little dragon", had only served to raise further questions. 

"Natsu," she finally spoke slowly. "Just what are you doing in here?"  
"Looking for the pies," Natsu informed her with a pained smile, leaning on the frosty barrel censoring him. 

"... Naked?"

"WOAH! I'M NAKED?! _WHEN_ DID THAT HAPPEN?!" the Salamander cried out, unconvincingly, looking at his bare chest as though he'd never seen it before. "Ha, you'd swear I was Gray," he chuckled awkwardly, moving to lean on one of the racks of boxes of frozen food, only to quickly realise that this would take him out from behind the shelter of his barrel, and swiftly returning to hiding behind it. "Well, uh, I better find my pants and the pies," he announced. "You can wait outside Mira, I'll be right out!" 

The Demon gave a small nod, backing out of the freezer with plans to pretend she had never went in in the first place.  
Natsu maintained his incredibly fake grin until the door shut behind her, before letting out a groan. "That was painful."

" _That_ was painful?"  
The lid of the barrel Natsu had used to protect his modesty suddenly flew off, and Gray Fullbuster emerged, as naked as the Dragon Slayer, and shaking frost from his hair. "Why don't _you_ try hiding in the fish barrel next time?" the Ice-Maker complained, rubbing his aching neck. "Shit wasn't made to fit people."

"Well maybe if you hadn't ambushed me in _the freezer_ of all places, you wouldn't have had to go in there."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" 

"Yes, it's your fault!"

"I believe _you_ said that you could smell people coming!"

"Hard to smell when I've got your dick in my face! Now get out, I need to get dressed, get those pies, and think of a way to explain this to Mira!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Gray pulled Natsu in for one last peck on the cheek to conclude this secret rendezvous, before disappearing through the freezer door.  
Grinning like an idiot, Natsu began the search for his clothes.

* * *

Gray hummed as he sank into the warm water of the guild's communal bath, steam so thick that he couldn't see his own legs beneath the water. It was rare for the baths to be abandoned, and Gray enjoyed being able to take a soak without Loke feeling him up beneath the water, Juvia trying to peek on him from the girl's side, or Freed giving Laxus one of his thorough scrub downs, which, while amusing, were rather distracting. Gray knew this solitude wasn't going to last, but, given who he was expecting to join him, this didn't particularly bother him. 

"Oh!" a voice by the entrance suddenly sounded. "Gray, I didn't see you there," Natsu told him dramatically, feigning shyness as he entered the bathing area clad in a small towel. "I might just go," he declared throwing back his head as he overacted. "I mean, I'd be so embarrassed if you saw me naked- whoops!" he cried, melodramatically and intentionally allowing his towel to drop to the floor, exposing him to his amused boyfriend. "Gray don't look! I'm so self-conscious, I-"

"Natsu, oh my God just get over here," Gray laughed, gesturing for the Dragon Slayer to join him.  
Smirking, Natsu dove into the shallow water and paddled over to Gray, sitting on his lap and allowing the Ice Wizard to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, breathing in the scent of his pink hair. 

"What took you so long..." Gray asked, muffled by the cherry blossom locks his face was buried in. 

"I was kicking Gajeel's ass," Natsu sighed, very content, sinking into Gray's embrace. 

"Start another brawl?"

"Yep."

"Cool," Gray smiled, taking Natsu's chin and turning his dragon's head to face him. "Oughta keep them busy while we make up for lost time..."

Natsu leaned back, eager to taste his Ice Wizard once more, before suddenly freezing. "Someone's coming!"

Sure enough, Gray could hear footsteps on the staircase leaning down to the baths, and before he could think of a plan of action, Natsu took an enormous breath of air before plunging under the water between Gray's legs.  
The raven-haired boy could say nothing, because at that moment the only pierced cock in Fairy Tail came swinging into view.  
Gajeel strolled into the bathing area visibly put out, and having foregone a towel. Glancing across the water to see Gray, sitting awkwardly in the far corner, he inclined his head slightly.  
"Yo Gray."

"Gajeel," Gray returned courteously, his heart beating in his throat. "You in for a long soak too?" he asked in what he hoped was a conversational tone. 

"Nah," the Iron Dragon replied. "Quite the scrap you're missing up there, I got hit with a massive fucking cake or something that Natsu knocked over. So now I'm filthy and I'm pretty sure Titania's in mourning," he explained, gesturing to the icing covering his chest. "Just need a quick clean and I'm out."

"I see- unnngh!" Gray suddenly stifled a moan as a familiar sensation enveloped his dick: Natsu's mouth.  
_Are you fucking kidding me?! A blowjob now?!_  
Making a mental note to knock Natsu out for this later, Gray noticed Gajeel raising an eyebrow at his outburst, and he quickly disguised it as a sneeze.  

"Got a cold? Didn't think that happened to Ice Wizards, but I guess walking around naked'll do that," Gajeel mused, scrubbing icing off his chest with a rag. 

"Hah- _aaaa_ probably," Gray panted as he tried to form sentences. It was difficult though, as he felt the somehow-not-out-of-breath Natsu swirl his tongue around the head of the Devil Slayer's cock. _He's definitely doing this on purpose._

"That oughta do it," Gajeel decided, inspecting his clean chest, before getting out of the bath to return to the changing area, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder. "Seeya 'round. Oh, and tell Salamander to come up for air before he drowns," the Iron Dragon Slayer called before disappearing, leaving behind the echo of his smirk. 

Gray didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

It was a quiet day at Fairy Tail.  
Everyone seemed content to sit in their groups, and simply chat, surprising Master Makarov to no end as he watched his brats enjoy this rainy day together. He had a small suspicion that Natsu and Gray's calmness today had contributed to the lack of fights breaking out, glancing over at the two boys in the booth where they sat with Lucy and Erza. The Master had been happy to see the two boys getting along so well recently, but when he saw what looked like Gray's hand sneakily moving up and down Natsu's back under his vest, he knew his imagination must be exaggerating just how well the two were getting along. 

It wasn't. 

Natsu sat, elbows propped on the table and chin in his hands, smiling lazily as he failed to listen to Lucy telling them about a novel she had read recently. Gray sat next to him, hand hidden by the booth and Natsu himself, giving the Fire Dragon a back rub. Gray loved little moments like this, moments when he could spoil his dragon with meaningless affection, and was glad that Lucy and Erza were too deep in discussion to notice, for if they took the time to properly look at the boys, it would become immediately obvious what Gray's right hand was doing. 

"So we're meant to think that Greg is in love with Jodie," Lucy was explaining. "But like, Greg is-" 

"Obviously in love with Nathan!" Erza finished for her in outrage, engrossed in the conversation. "Lucy, the way you described this book I thought it was a Boy's Love novel!"

"So did I!" the blonde replied with equal vigour. "I mean, Jodie's awesome, but she and Greg have no chemistry whatsoever and Nathan and Greg are so in lo-"  
_prrrrrrr._  
Lucy froze mid-sentence. She and Erza looked at each other briefly, before slowly turning to stare at Natsu, who was blushing furiously.  
Natsu knew that, being a Dragon Slayer, this was always a possibility, but he hadn't expected to _purr in front of his friends!_ And from a fucking _back rub_ no less! _Damn Gray and his amazing fingers._  
Said amazing fingers proceeded to smack Natsu's back violently. Gray, who saw Erza's eyes narrow on his hand under Natsu's vest, had decided to improvise. 

"Spit it out Natsu, spit it out!" he yelled wildly, and Natsu, catching on, began to cough violently. 

"He's choking?!" Lucy asked incredulously. "How? He wasn't even eating!" 

Natsu chose this moment to perform a pronounced swallow. "Phew, thanks for that CPR, Gray! I was trying to get that kernel out of my teeth all day and then I choke on it! Crazy, right?" 

"Oh, it was in your teeth," the Celestial Spirit Wizard accepted, calming down. 

"Makes sense," Erza decided with a shrug. "But," she added, looking at the boys with a glint in her eyes. "For a second there, it sounded like Natsu was purring."

"Ha. Ha. That's _crazy_ , people can't do that I'm gonna go to the bathroom, _Gray_ go get me a drink," Natsu spoke quickly, giving them both an excuse to flee Erza's investigation.  
As the two ran off, Erza smirked, before turning to Lucy. "So, d'you think they noticed that you were talking about them?"  
"I'm surprised they didn't," Lucy laughed. "I thought _Nathan and Greg_ was pretty obvious."

* * *

**10,  
** **9** ,  
The year x791 was coming to a close, and Natsu and Gray stood side by side in the massive crowd of their guildmates, as they watched the magical countdown balloon swell more and more with each passing second.  
**8,**  
Natsu threw a sidelong grin at his secret boyfriend. Gray sent back a small smile, still amazed that they had managed to keep their relationship hidden (for the most part) for a whole year.  
**7,**  
The two edged closer together, their hands finding one another, trusting security in numbers, and everyone's preoccupation with the countdown, to hide this.  
**6,**  
Natsu's fingers found themselves snugly fitting in the spaces between Gray's, and the pinket knew that this was where he was to be, and who he was meant to be with.  
**5,**  
Gray couldn't pry his eyes from Natsu's face, from that special smile that the Fire Dragon saved just for him. Natsu didn't want him to.  
**4,  
** The two found themselves unconsciously leaning in. Surely this _once_...  
**3,**  
Hidden in the crowd...  
**2,  
** They could let their guard down...  
**1,**  
And just _be_.  
" **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "  
These exciting words were shouted from every mouth in the guild hall as the balloon popped, filling the building with fireworks and showering the guild members with confetti.  
Every mouth except two.  
These two were very busy.  
Gray sunk into his dragon's heat, pulling him close by a hand entangled in that pink hair as they relished the kiss that extended from one year to the next.  
Natsu couldn't get his fill of the peppermint taste of his stripper's mouth, and wished for a million more New Year's to try, knowing it wouldn't be enough.  
The two existed in a world of their own, until they realised that they were surrounded by silence.  
Reluctantly breaking apart, the two looked around to find every eye in the hall focused on them, with varying degrees of surprise.  
The boys were still holding hands, and Natsu knew there would be no excuses for this one, and so raised up their linked fingers over their heads to Gray's embarrassment.  
"We're a couple!"  
This was met with some applause (from Mira and Erza), some laughs (from Gajeel and Erza), and some tears (from Lucy and Erza). Natsu and Gray were confused by the lack of surprise at their big reveal, but this was addressed by Cana, sloppily announcing the thoughts of every in the room.

"Well, _duh_."


End file.
